In the Rain
by Heartfelts
Summary: Utterly pointless, AU fluff - set in the Singin' in the Rain/Umbrella stage setting. Sam has two left feet. Kurt thinks it's funny. One-shot.


He had no idea what he was doing.

Like, the stage was cool and all-it was raining_ indoors_-but Sam's feet always got the best of him at the worst of times. Especially when he was practicing (seemingly) alone and when he slipped and fell onto the hard, wet ground, water splashing into his face and hair, burning his eyes.

He quickly sat up and looked into his reflection in the water. Shit. His hair always looked like _shit_ when it was wet.

Sam suddenly realized there was laughter echoing the stage. He glanced around, slightly startled, but it was only Kurt. His lithe figure came out of the shadows of the curtains, his arms crossed, and lips parted in mid-laughter, grinning.

"Two left feet, I see. You're definitely Finn's best friend," Kurt quipped. He walked over to Sam and kneeled in front of him, so they were face-to-face. He placed his palm on Sam's cheek. "Are you okay?"

Sam shook his head briskly to shake water out of his hair and blinked stinging water out of his eyes. "Uh," he mumbled. "Yeah, I'm good." He rubbed his face with both of his hands to get the remaining water off his face. "That was a fail."

Kurt's lips curved upwards into a soft smile. He gently slapped Sam's cheek. "Yes. A fail. A complete, utter, fai-"

"All right, all right," Sam interrupted, chuckling, covering Kurt's hand with his own. "I got the point." He made a face. "How are _you_ such a good dancer, anyway?"

"Well, well. Has someone been watching me dance without me knowing?"

Sam snorted. "I'm observant."

"Says the dyslexic kid."

"That's offensive, dude."

"I know. Sorry. But, really now?"

Sam paused and thought for a moment. He leaned back, placing both hands behind him to support himself. "Yeah. You kinda stand out, you know?" He said with a wink.

Kurt accepted this. "Oh. True. It's because I don't have two left feet."

Sam pouted. "Oh, god, just-I totally got the dance right when we performed the whole thing!"

"Yet, you still slipped and fell?"

"I was fooling around."

"Sure. Hey, _next_ time, _don't_ fool around."

"Why not?"

"It's… foolish."

"Come on. You gotta fool around sometimes. I mean, look at this stage!" Sam motioned with his arms. "It's freakin' raining."

"It's _foolish, _Sam." Kurt repeated. "You act like you've never seen rain before."

"Indoors, dude. Indoors."

"Yeah, yeah."

Sam huffed. "Killjoy."

"Excuse me?"

Sam didn't answer. Instead, he tugged on Kurt's arm and pulled down firmly. Kurt stumbled on his kneeling position, and promptly fell over when he failed to support himself, creating a sparkling splash of water from his flailing arms. He quickly sat up as if trying to avoid the excessive hydration, but it was useless-he was just as soaked as Sam was.

"Oh my god. You are mental. _Mental_," Kurt spat irritably. "What on earth_ possessed_ you to do that?"

Sam shrugged. He tried, but couldn't hide his definite smirk. "Just felt like you needed to let loose a little."

Kurt tried to fix his damp hair, cursing as he did so, but his efforts were useless. It was a complete mess of spiky, misplaced strands that could not be fixed simply with his hands. Kurt then opened and closed his mouth several times, tried to form the right words, but couldn't. Instead, he stood up and kicked water in Sam's face, turned around in a fit of anger, and stormed off.

Sam immediately stood up quickly and caught up to Kurt, reached out for his waist, and they fell onto the stage together, Kurt underneath Sam and Sam laughing his ass off.

"That _hurt_, Sam."

Sam snuggled into Kurt's neck. "I'm sorry," he muffled.

"Seriously," Kurt said, wriggling underneath him. "If I get a concussion, I'm sending you my medical bills."

"Mmm," Sam murmured against Kurt's sensitive skin. He placed soft kisses trailing up Kurt's neck, which made Kurt shiver. "I'm serious, Sam," Kurt breathed. He placed both of his hands on Sam's chest. "Now get off me, please."

Sam didn't respond; instead, he planted more kisses along Kurt's jawline, nose, and forehead. Kurt shut his eyes tightly. "_Sam_…," he threatened.

Sam touched Kurt's forehead with his own. His damp hair dripped onto Kurt's cheeks and tickled Kurt's eyes. "What?" Sam teased, lining his tongue around a corner of Kurt's mouth.

"Ugh," Kurt groaned. "Sam, if you're going to kiss me, just do it already."

Sam complied with a laugh and pressed his lips gently onto Kurt's, breathing in his familiar scent and sighing. Kurt clutched Sam's shirt and pulled him as close as he could get, huffing out a breath as Sam licked his way into Kurt's mouth. They broke for air after a moment and Sam continued pressing his lips on Kurt's neck. "You smell good." He mumbled against Kurt's skin.

"You like the smell of chlorine?" Kurt asked. "Gross."

"No, not chlorine," Sam corrected. "You."

Kurt rose an eyebrow. "Really? Oh, you're just so charming today, aren't you?"

Sam grinned. "Yep. It's 'cause I love you."

Kurt didn't say anything for a moment, but then he stroked Sam's cheek lightly with his thumb. "I love you, too," he said softly. He smiled and pressed his lips against Sam's in a quick, chaste kiss. "…even if you think you're getting away with tackling me," he added.

Sam made a face, and Kurt stuck out his tongue. As he started to sit up, Sam sat up with him, leaving some space in between them and letting Kurt's lips find their way to brush Sam's ear.

"Make it up to me later."

Sam almost doesn't let go, but Kurt gives him one look and that's all it took for Sam to finally get up. "Fine," he said regrettably. "Later, then. Promise?" he said cautiously, reaching out for Kurt's hand.

Kurt then took Sam's hand and squeezed as Sam pulled him up. "Promise."


End file.
